Question 94 (The Impossible Quiz Book)
Question 94 of The Impossible Quiz Book is the forty-fourth question in Chapter 2, and the fourteenth question whose inspiration comes from the Modern era of video games. The question asks "Your system is bloody infected! Run Phlovovirus 2010?". The options say "Yes", "No", "Restart" and "Shut down". A few seconds after getting here, a browser window with the header "Phlovomite's Guide to the..." containing some random ad will pop up in the game's screen, partially covering the screen. The player can use the red square "X" button on the top right corner of the window to close it and continue with the question, but shortly afterwards the player will be surprised by another ad. The player can close it too, but the ads will just keep popping up, not letting him/her think about how is he/she going to answer. The truth, however, is that none of the options is correct. Pressing "Yes" will not run any antivirus software; it will just take a life away from the player. Pressing "No" will produce the same effect, unsurprisingly. The player may expect the option "Restart" to actually restart the entire game from all the way back to the loading screen, but all it does is just make the player lose a life as well. The option "Shut down", however, will restart the Flash. The actual answer to this question is in one of the 8 possible ads the player can get while he/she is in there; the player must close all of the ads until he/she finds the right one. Some of them look quite amusing, but if they're not the correct one, the player will lose a life. Below is a description of each of them, as well as a gallery with pictures of each. #''FUSESTOPPERS 'R' US / Hundreds of new and used Fusestoppers. FuseSTOP by for a free sample!! :) / CLICK HERE FOR A FREE SAMPLE!!'' (There's also the picture of an awaken Fusestopper ready to defuse a bomb.) #''SICK OF BLOODY HARD QUESTIONS? / Then why not SKIP them! It's simples!'' (Some arrows come out of the text pointing at a drawing of four Skips in a row below.) #''WOW!! / Get your free, amazingly, fantasticly, arse-looseningly hilarious Frank emoticons. / HERE!!!!!!'' (There are three example emoticons of Frank's face to the right, each making a different gesture.) #''IS YOUR POWER UP INADEQUATE? / make urs bigger with painful injections around the rims. Only £299.99 per rim. / CLICK FOR INFOS'' (There's an extremely narrow Skip above "inadequate", and an extremely large one to the left of "Click for infos".) #''The Royal Lifebuoy Society / Support the RLS today by donating just £300 per hour and receive a free antique lifebuoy worth over £1.50. Donate now (credit cards only) / DONATE'' (There is a big Lifebuoy in front of a water-like background behind the text.) #''HOW MANY LIVES DO YOU HAVE? / More than 0 - Less than 5 / Clearly you need more lives. Visit www.givemeanotherlifeyoutit.com'' #''DEAD ANIMAL PHOTOGRAPHY / Visit Dead Animal Photography today and see over 15 photographs of dead animals! / INCLUDING: - Hedgehog - Peacock -Duck -Plankton -Dinosaur -Tapeworm'' (There's also a square next to the list with a camera and a skull with only one eyeball and some blood below, and the messages "Visit Now!" and "NOW!" in red.) #''CLICK HERE!!! / Thousands of free dirty pics!! Hottest girls and guys from the kalahari!! / Filthy bloody yiffing!!'' (The ad also contains a big red "18" enclosed by a circle, above the red message "X-RATED!!!".) TIQB - 094 (3).png|The Fusestoppers 'R' Us ad TIQB - 094 (2).png|The skips ad TIQB - 094 (1).png|The Frank emotes ad TIQB - 094 AD4.png|The "Is your power-up inadequate?" ad TIQB - 094 AD5.png|The Lifebuoy donation ad TIQB - 094 AD7.png|The "How many lives do you have?" ad TIQB - 094 AD8.png|The dead animals photography ad TIQB - 094-AD6.png|The X-rated images ad Choosing the correct advertisement might not be that easy, though you can discard many of them by simply judging their content: The four ads offering the player Power-Ups can be discarded, since the player won't magically get any Power-Up, other than the ones available earlier in this Chapter. Every single Quiz in the series is characterized by giving you a set amount of lives and leaving you on your own with them, so don't expect to receive any additional one; this discards the ad urging he player to visit a site to get extra lives. Out of the three remaining ones, the player can definitely discard the Dead Animal Photography one (since the player has already seen a dead animal in The Impossible Quiz 2, if he/she already played TIQ2, and he/she would say it wasn't exactly nice). This leaves only two: the one with the Frank emotes, and the X-rated images site. There is not much else to think about; the player really would have no use for the emoticons in the Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy. This means that the correct ad is the one about the X-rated pictures, since Chris could be really interested in taking a break from all these mini-games and the Guide just so happens to be connected to the Earth's Internet. Clicking the flashing "CLICK HERE!!!" text on the ad (only that text; not anywhere else within the ad) and the Guide's browser will load a screen of two meerkats, one of which is just laid on its back while the other one quite confidently keeps its head on its mate's private parts. Some people can be heard pleasantly yelling in the background, before you're sent to the following question. Trivia *The picture of the meerkats used in this question was taken from the deviantArt page of long-time TIQ collaborator Rabid-Coot (previously Etinogard). It was originally uploaded in 2009, with the name "Gob Job", and if you happen to be interested in taking a look at it, you can click here. *This is the third (and last) case where a question has an option to restart the Flash from the loading screen. The previous two were: **Question 74 of The Impossible Quiz 2, where the task said "Click 'Yes' to exit", and doing so would effectively make you exit... out of the questions. **Question 26 from Chapter 1, where one of the options says "Please don't press this", obviously trying to lure you into clicking it by using reverse psychology. *It is unknown how Splapp programmed the random parameters in this question, but he must have made sure that every time, the X-rated images ad would eventually come - otherwise, the question would be impossible to pass. Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Chapter 2 Category:Variable Questions